My Boyfriend's My Brother's Car
by FormerlyKnownAsJasmine
Summary: So, Sam has a brother named Jackson...or Jacky...or because he was a total edgelord, Onyx. This story is basically a redone version of my old story The Bee and The Stone because I couldn't log onto my old account. /u/3948953/JasmineNightheart
1. And So it Begins

You know people always say the dream of meeting the love of their life, and you know, nothing wrong with that at all, it's pretty amazing finding someone that you can spend your life with and enjoy being around constantly. Having said that, I never imagined that the person that would fill that part in my life would end up being…well…it's a long story. My name is Jackson "Jacky" Witwicky and this is how I met my boyfriend...who was my brother's car.

"Jacky," Hmm…so loud, I just need five more minutes. "Jackson William Witwicky get down here right now!" Called Judy, the blissful and happy mother of two fine young men. Her baby being little Sammy, and her dependable older boy, Jacky…the elder seeming to have forgotten that he was supposed to be awake to drive his younger brother to school today.

"Mmm, five more minutes!" Jacky would call out, managing to have stumbled out of his bed. Batting away the raven bangs that covered his face and letting out a soft groan, stretching his tanned and toned body (which was exposed to the world due to his habit of sleeping in nothing but his camo boxer-briefs), loosening the muscles in his body before turning to look at the alarm clock on his little coffee table at the foot of his bed. "FUCK!"

And thus was how he had woken up only to realize how late he and Sam would be, and trust me dear reader, any grace an elegance one would think this handsome man might have…was completely forgotten as he scrambled to find anything to wear, stumbling around in his barely awake state, though he managed to make himself semi presentable with a pair of baggy grey jeans that hugged his waist nicely along with a black sleeveless t-shirt. "JACKSON!"

"One second mom! Almost downstairs!" He called once more before heading out his door before taking a moment to stop beside his brothers door, knocking. "Hey Sam, stop beating the chicken, we need to get going." A smirk touched his face as he heard the resounding crash and bang of an obviously panicked Sam.

"I-I don't know what yo-you're talking about!" Sam would call out, a loud click following showing that Jacky's younger brother was unlocking his door and stepping out, still in his pajamas. "Don't tell mom?"

"Course not," He'd chuckle out, halfway down the stairs but stopping for a moment to turn and look back up at his brother. "Just make sure your video's are a little more quite in the future." The flush and look of embarrassment on Sam's face following Jacky's wink was hilarious, almost as much as Sam's desperate scramble back into his room and disappearing from the world. Jacky however, while about to get his motorcycle out of the garage, had been stopped by his mother in the kitchen, who'd fuss over his looks, complaining about his slightly longer than average hair.

"You really need a trim…" She'd say, looking up at him, barely resisting the urge to fiddle with him.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting one soon," he'd respond, a smile starting to form on her face after hearing that.

"That's wonderful becau-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, nope, nein. You are not going to give it to me."

"But Jacky!"

"No offense mom, I love you, I really do, but I'm not about to let you give me a haircut after what happened with Mojo," Chuckling he'd give Judy a small hug, reaching behind her for freshly brewed coffee…by which I mean the coffee that had been made an hour ago. "He's still taking anti-depressants…that dog is really heavily medicated."

"But it's different, you're m-"

"Oh come on Judy, give the kid a break!"

"Ron!" Chuckling, his father took him by the arm and led him outside, pulling him off to a corner and laughing to himself.

"Can you drop little hints to Sam that I might be getting him a Porsche for his birthday?"

"You're getting Sam a Porsche?" Jacky said while crossing his arms and looking at his dad directly, wondering how in all the world he could even imagine that happening. "Sam literally fell over once, just because he was standing still, you really think that's a good idea?"

"No, no, no. Who in their right mind would do that? No I'm just going to make him think that!"

"…"

"…"

"That…is...brilliant." A shit eating grin spread across father and son's faces, barely containing their laughter. Course their moment together ended with Sam running out the door and straight into the garage.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! WE NEED TO GET GOING!"

"Calm down Sam, I'm coming I'm coming." He said, trying to wipe away that oh so determined smirk. "And don't worry dad, I'll remember." And with that, the raven haired boy leaves, already imagining the chaos of what would ensue.


	2. Everyday Life

My brother had always been a bit…flighty…a bit…nervous. So I try to be there to calm him down, to keep from running himself overboard. So it was a bit hypocritical of him when he himself loved to get Sam raring to go, over excited and squirmish, which is exactly why as Sam got off his bike, he couldn't resist prodding the bee hive a little. "Hey Sam, do good today, kay'?" Putting on his best, 'let me level,' with you face, he looked straight at Sam. "I'm not supposed to tell you this…but dad was talking about going to that one place where he got his Porsche." And the way Sam's big blue eyes went wide nearly made him burst out laughing right now. He had to actually bite the inside of his mouth to keep it in.

"Are you serious, like no, no if you aren't tell me now because holy fucking shit?"

"Yeah, I am. Remember this morning, ah good times those were, eh? Dad discreetly mentioning that you could be getting a Porsche, you freaking out like some kind of rabid bear monkey thing. Oh, oh, also mixed with a chipmunk, because you are a bit spazzy little brother." But of course Jackson's words fell on deaf ears at the little inner party Sammy was having for himself. Jacky couldn't contain the chuckle that was stirring up in his chest.

"Better hurry off to class though, Sammy my boy, don't wanna be late on your birthday, especially with those requirements dad put in place." The statement was enough to snap him out of that oh so endearing spastic mind set.

"…I forgot about that…" This is when the younger Witwicky had begun sweating bullets, sure his teacher hadn't been the evil hell spawn like some of the teachers he had in previous years, but Sam had a suspicion selling his great-great-grandfather's heirlooms might push him over the edge and turn him into said hell spawn.

"I figured as much."

"I still need to get that last A."

"You worry too much," Jackson said before patting Sam on the back and parking his bike off to the side. "Deep breaths, Sam, deep breaths."

"Easy for you to say," He'd huff out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yo-"

"Before you continue, let me just say that we have literally seven minutes to get to class." And he's off! Look at Sammy boy run. "He really should go out for the track team." Jacky would say, chuckling and walking towards the high school. "It's a beautiful day."

* * *

Lunch time is always a very chill time. Between Lilly and Damian going at it about the total bullshit that was the Health classes test today and Derek's debate about assisted suicide with Cora. It was the yin and yang of his school life. A smirk touched his lips as he barely held in a chuckle, just thinking of that bull shit explanation of why he loved this so much.

Cora, Eric, Lilly, and Derek were his best friends even though they were basically night and day of each other. Lilly was the typical 'scene girl,' changing her pixie cut hair almost every other week and going any concert she could with those grubby little hands of hers and constantly full of life and invigoration, it's part of the reason people were drawn to her, him especially.

Once upon a time, there had been a version of Jackson that had been...well…as Lilly used say, "Supreme Edgelord With So Many Edges That You Could Dice An Onion." In this time, the S.E.W.S.E.T.Y.C.D.A.O version of himself acted so depressed and miserable, going so far as to try and make sure that most if not all of his wardrobe consisted of black form fitting leather. It had been her that basically slapped him and said wake up.

" _Dude, don't get me wrong, love the style, so emo vampire, gunna suck you're blood, blah blah! But you don't even wear eyeliner, get good scrub."_

The memory made him smile, as did just about every encounter with her. However…as it would seem, this nostalgia would be…the undoing of his black sleeveless shirt. For the cruel tyranny of house S-lilly-thian had just thrown her spoonful of the school's cafeteria's alleged gravy. "Seriously Lil'?" He'd say, chuckling and trying to wipe away at the slowly moving glob of beige looking meat sludge.

"I plead the fifth!" Of course this proclamation would soon be followed by a flash of her analog camera, taking a picture of him.

"When I gave you that camera, I didn't expect you to use it to take evidence of your helpless victims." Cora chimed in, shaking her head and allowing her auburn locks to bounce a bit in the process. "What I expected was to take so many selfies with you that we'd go blind." She said, giving a little click of her tongue and pulling her girlfriend close, and making her sit on her lap. "Sorry 'bout that Jackson."

Cora is Lilly's girlfriend, and one of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet, sadly though we don't get to see her too much because of her being homeschooled and getting her parent's to let her go out is like her having to go through boarder control.

"At least it isn't as bad as the pudding incident."

"ONE TIME IT WAS ONE TIME!"

"That turned into two, than three, than four, and oh, would you look at that, five." Damien chimed in, grinning ear to ear that trademark dimple that all the girls swooned for.

"SNITCHES GET STITCHES!" Proclaimed Lilly, attempting to leap at the well-built guy.

"You two need to calm down." Derek said, lips pressed into a tight line to stop the laughter building up. Damien and Derek are twin brothers, having met Jacky when they were barely out of the playpen and had been friends with the older Witwicky ever since. "I swear you two are going to one day kill each other."

"And thus World War III had begun, the world unable to sustain itself against the vile and barbaric natures of the two opposing factions, would soon come to its ultimate end. Let us join hands as the world begins. Amen." Jackson spoke, eyes closed head bent in reverence of his sermon.

Oh course he hadn't realized that during his sermon a treaty had been struck by the awful and tyrannical warlords…and in his prime, the priest of the apocalypse had been silenced...by a wad of mashed potatoes in his face. "Well...mash potatoes in my hair and gravy on my shirt…Delightful."

"All I'm going to say on this topic is that, and even my brother and the Lebanese over there," He said, pointing at Cora and Lilly, the former having a spoon in her hand. "Is that you are yummy." Emerald eyes gave a playful wink as the blond bombshell backed away.

Derek seemed to have developed a slight blush on his cheeks as they word 'yummy' came from his brother's lips. Coughing slightly to clear his throat, Derek looked away than back at his plate. "…Anyway...Cora, er…the fact of the matter is that when you'd be in such intense pain…"

A pull tugged at the corner of Jackson's mouth. Out of the two brothers, Jacky knew that Derek had a crush on him since…well…around fourth grade on Valentine's Day. Derek was by no means like his younger brother save for his looks. Damien, like Lilly and Cora, has shown more interest in the Fine Arts, excelling in areas like English and Choir. Derek however, the older twin by five minutes, had shown more skill in working with his hands, so shop class, agriculture, and the like. Jackson and him, with a common interest in mechanics had actually helped him repair vehicles together, namely his motorcycle.

Yet even in all that time, in all those moments alone, in all those flirtatious comments made…Derek hadn't even tried to ask him out. It had almost caused him to wonder if the guy had ever been interested in him…well that was till Damien had told him about those moments when he had his head turned and Derek had been staring with such intense a focus.

So yes, all of this has caused him to start turning up his game. Giving very…alluring smiles here and there and lingering touches whenever possible. Yeah, yeah, Jackson was just about as subtle as a gun. "Mm, hey you guys want to go to the lake today?"

The question had allowed been effective enough to drag Lilly's out of the mash potato snowman being made. "Hmm? Why?"

"Apparently there'll be a party there." The immediate reaction from Cora had been a wrinkling of the nose.

"Are you talking about that asshole Trent's party?" To this Jacky had to raise a brow and give a long look at the auburn locked lady.

"Yes, but how do you know about it?"

"She may be locked away 24/7, but my Cora knows things…everything…" A cheeky little smile grew on Cora's face, her fingers tracing up Lilly's arm and eventually poking her nose.

"Mhm, which is why I better not find you smoking and drinking again, it's bad for you." An audible sigh is heard and Lilly straightens up, pulling down her grey hoodie just as the bell rang.

"I'll go." She said and gave a little flick to a pea on the edge of her plate.

"I'll try to, don't know if Dad will let me because I'm supposed to go to this Church thing."

"Can't, I got to rehearse for the play." Damien said, getting up and ditching the plate he had. "Later." And with that, the blond boy left, leaving his brother to fend of the predator that was Jackson, such predator had turned his gaze to the poor and unsuspecting Derek, an arm having been slung around his shoulder.

"And you Derek, c'mon. It'll be so much fun. Lilly, me, and you all hanging out. It'll be a great time to make fun of the dumb poppies." Jackson could feel Derek's muscles tense underneath his touch, not a particularly good sign…but he chooses to remain hopeful.

"I guess, if you want." The words sent a huge smile blazing across his face. Moving his bangs away from his face, he looked up at the other with his bright blue eyes.

"Excellent," and with that, he headed off only to stop for a moment and look back at his friend. "Oh, Lilly Derek, don't forget to bring swimming suits."

In that moment, Derek had a very, very bad feeling about what was going to happen, and in a typical fashion of when this feeling would come over him…usually when those touches last longer than they ever should, when those looks became more intimate then a friend should be give…he'd whisper the same thing as he always did. "Dear god I'm friends with the Devil himself."


	3. Post-it Notes

_**Sorry for my horrible typing errors, hopefully they don't bother anyone too much, but I'm trying to pump out a chapter once a week...I've jinxed myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

By the time the end of school came round, Jacky was leaning against his motorcycle phone out as he thumbed a message to Lilly, feeling like he should check up on his friend after lunch, having not seen her since then...which meant she had missed Art II and Photography class, which she and him had together for the last nine weeks, something that she had always been pumped about.

 **You:** _You aren't still mad that she chastised you are you? :0"_

 **House S-Lilly-thian:** _I wasn't mad then, was I? ::L"_

 **You:** _No, but you don't verbalize your anger Lil', you get quiet."_

Jackson waited a good three or four minutes for a response however he got nothing, which of course caused him to let loose an aggravated sigh. Cora, once she had started dating Lilly, had asked her to stop some of her more…as she said, undesirable hobbies, which had actually caused a lot of strife between the two in their relationship, especially since Lilly had been smoking since she was fourteen, a year later she had picked up drinking, of course Jackson had only met her around the drinking stage, and he'll admit to have gone out with her a few times, listen to her vent about her life, at the time it had seemed like just a way to bond, but it seemed to have really helped her.

Cora knew that Jackson liked to drink to, and probably had known from time to time the two would go out drinking because despite being that good Christian girl stereotype that her parents inflicted on her, Cora was a master spy, she knew things seconds after they had been decided which bordered terrifying, and also made Jacky curious as to what that auburn haired 007 got that info.

However that would have to wait as Sam had come a running, whooping for joy as he was prone to do, still didn't matter though because Jackson would still smile raising a hand for a high five. "So Sammy my boy, I take it you got that A?"

"Mmhmm, I had to talk Mr. Reuben into doing it though, but I got that A!" And even still, his hyperactive little brother seemed to be bouncing. Jackson put his hands on his brother's shoulders, looking him in the eye and smiling. "Calm down! Dude, if you keep this up you are going to literally explode!" He chuckled and let Sam go, standing up straighter. "We're gunna catch a ride with dad now, Derek is going to take Cosmos home." The immediate response, aside from the still over excited sixteen year old having to hold in each excited yelp that wanted to escape him, was to raise a brow in skepticism.

"You? Allowing anyone else to drive? Who are you and what have you done to my brother! Tell the aliens to give him back!"

"Whatever you dweeb, let's get going."

* * *

"I hate you" Oh man this was too rich. "I seriously hate you. I don't care anymore, tell the aliens to take you back." The three men of the Witwicky household, standing together in the worst car sales place that Jacky and Sam had ever seen. "I don't want to talk to you two anymore." Of course this only made Ron laugh, still finding this whole thing hilarious.

"C'mon Sam, at least you're getting a car, now you can hang out with Mikaela," He said, that teasing smirk planted on his face as he rolled the 'l.'

"Choke on a banana."

"I probably will when you find yourself near a taco…so never." Jackson looked back at his little brother and messed up his hair, or tried. Sam swatted away the hands that attempted to just as a man came up to them with a very skivvy smile on his face.

"Gentleman…Bobby Bolivia, like the country, 'cept without the runs." Oh how Jackson had to keep away the laughing. He knew his dad was a frugal man, but Jesus, brining Sam here was almost like going to Goodwill.

"Well my son here…we're going to buy him his first car."

That smile dissipated and an almost surprisingly serious expression took its place, such actions could only make Jackson raise a brow with that ever present smirk on his face. Sam looking ever dejected all the while. "And you come to see me?" Nice touch Bobby B, a hand to the chest to convey such sympathy and understanding, oh my.

"We had to."

"That practically makes up family. Uncle Bobby B, Uncle Bobby B baby!" Jackson was seriously losing it, how can there actually be a person as sleazy as this, it was starting to hurt from having to hold it all in.

"Sam."

"I…hahah…need a minute, excuse me." It was a good two or yards…and an ostrich later before he stopped and just burst out laughing clutching his sides from just the sheer amount of laughing that was spilling free from him. It took several minutes for him to recover from this and immediately he pulled out his phone, wanting…no needing to tell Damien and Lilly about what just happened.

 **House S-Lilly-thian:** _OMFG remind me totell your ur dad how much I love him_

 **DangerDay:** _Seriously_

 **DangerDay:** _And I thought I was a massive dick_

 **House S-Lilly-thian:** _Dame you messed up your sentence_

 **DangerDay:** _hmm?_

 **House S-Lilly-thian:** _you said 'was' insted of 'had' :D_

 **You:** _and this is why I love you Lil'_

 **House S-Lilly-thian:** 3

Being so preoccupied with the texting, Jackson didn't even notice the Chevrolet Camaro that pulled up behind him despite it being the best car in the entire lot! In fact the oblivious teen wouldn't have noticed it at all…hadn't it had its radio suddenly turn on and spew out. ' _It started with a whisper~!'_ Which had naturally spooked Jack and made him stumble forward only to turn and take a look back at the car. "What the…"

"…every piece of car a man might want or need."

"It's got racing stripes."

Shaking his head, Jackson looked at his dad and Sam along with Mr. Sleaze ball. Though his attention really started to focus on the Camaro, his hand slowly sliding down the hood of the car. "Despite the dust, it's actually pretty decent." Jackson immediately regretted saying anything because he could practically hear the Bobby's wallet screaming happily.

"Six grand!"

"You should lower the price, the paint is faded and it looks a bit beat up in a few places. If you'd taken care of it at all it would be one beautiful car."

"It's custom though." Sam gave one incredulous look at the total bullshit explanation.

"…custom faded?" And of course of course Bobby B would give an awkward laugh in response.

"People have specific tastes."

"I won't go for more than four thousand."

" _Give it to me coz' I'm worth it!_ " A smile touched Jackson's lips, loving the timing of the faulty radio.

"Let me get this right…You want six thousand…for a car that has a faded paint job, which are pretty expensive in itself. Not to mention the few bangs it has here and there which is…again fairly expensive." Chuckling Jackson fixed his gaze on Bobby, arms crossing as he stared him down. "Oh and then there is also the fact that it has a faulty radio…which, wait no guess…is expensive…all while we don't even know if it runs."

"Well…guess we'll have to look at some other cars, that one over there is my…" Bobby was silenced as he was about to show them some dusty piece of crap next to the yellow and black Camaro, why was he silenced? Well that was due largely in part of the door which swung open and slammed into the side of that scrapper.

"A loose door to?"

"Eh…Don't…don't worry we can bang that right out. Eheheh…MANNY! Get that me a sledgehammer!"

"Look, I'm going to be real with you, this car has quite a few issues, you should really be lucky we were even considering buying…However if you are willing to compromise…I can raise the deal to five thousand, no more no less." Quickly Jackson would turn to look at his dad and raise a hand. "I've been saving up a bit of money and I'd be willing to help pay for some of it, as part of Sam's birthday present."

He almost regretted it as he saw Sam start getting excited again. "Thank you thank you thank you Jacky!" To which he only smiled at his younger brother, though that smile turned to a smirk once he saw 'Uncle,' Bobby nod, looking quite defeated as walked away to get the paperwork. "I swear Sam, if this ruins with my super badass negotiating reputation, I'm going to come back with a vengeance!"

* * *

Once they got back home Sam had been practically bouncing off the walls, especially when Jackson had offered to wash his car for him before he went off to flaunt it to his friends. Which is what led him here getting changed into a pair of swimming trunks and a pair of flip flops…even though the things drove him completely crazy because it felt as though he'd slip right out of them.

Setting down a bucket full of hot soapy water, a sponge and a rag before brushing back his dark black hair, which may or may not have been dyed that way…what…don't judge! He liked the way it looked in when he was still in those deep deep emo days and is one of those few things about the time he liked and didn't want to change it, either way, that's not really important. Jack soon began to set to work, dipping the sponge into the bucket and beginning to work on the scrubbing away at the hood, humming the melody of the song _"Young & Beautiful," _Which he'd happily admit to anyone, even Lilly who had continuously made fun of him for it.

" _You touch my tra-la-la~!"_ The sudden radio turning on and playing a sound clip making him jump but as soon as the song registers, Jackson begins to lose it, not as much as he had earlier with the all those reactions poor Sam had been giving, but the fact that the " _Ding Dong Song,"_ just sporadically starting as soon as he touched the hood was just too perfect of a moment, this was something he'd have to tell Lilly because she would die laughing.

"Don't get sexual on me Mr. Camaro, I'm just giving you a rub down." A soft chuckle follows at his joke, all the while washing off the surprising amount of grime. It was almost sad though. Jackson, despite having a greater interest in motorcycles rather than cars, still found it heartbreaking to see such a rare gem in such a sorry sight. "Don't worry, once I'm done with you, even with all your bumps and bruises, you'll be shining and beautiful, not that you aren't already."

It actually wasn't to strange for Jack to start talking when there wasn't much sound going on, he hated silence. It felt like distance…like a gap between people or situations that just filled everything up to the point where it was all encompassing. It made him nervous and paranoid. Cora had found that actually rather interesting, mentioning that he might have Sedatephobia, or the fear of silence. It'd made sense on paper, anytime he it was really quite he'd start to get antsy and annoyed. Cora had even mentioned that Sedatephobia had started becoming more common, students, and employees…all needing some sort of auditoria stimulation in order to stop pull out the metaphorical wrench in the system.

It was strange then, that the radio would suddenly turn on again, a happy little melody picking up. _"So put a post-it on your head, make sure you don't forget, it's good to know you."_ It was such a sweet song and it made Jack smile just hearing its chorus again and again that he found himself singing along. "So put a post-it on your head, make sure you don't forget, it's good to know you, it's good to know you."

" _It's good to know you."_

It didn't matter if the radio was faulty the song was still pretty amazing, and it never stopped making Jack smile, the soft voice and the calming melody were a way to drive away the feelings of paranoia and anxiety that otherwise would have taken root when doing this.

"You almost done, I wanna get to the lake!" Jacky jumped in surprise at his brother yelling down at him from his room.

"I've given him the best treatment I can, little bro. He's sparkling as if brand new." Chuckling a bit, he rubbed the hood of that wonderful Camaro. A teasing smirk breaks across his face as he looks at the Camaro, really hoping that it'd glitch out for added effect. "Better hurry, you better get there before Mikeala attracts all the boys to the yard, because damn right it's better than yours."

…

…

…

' _Dammit."_

* * *

 ** _The song used by everyone's favorite BB is Superstar! by a pretty great Youtube muscian and animator E_** ** _mezie Okorafor_**

 ** _watch?v=LjEtJoog9ZA_**


	4. Come On Barbie, Lets Go Party

_**I've been working on this for four weeks and I already am wanting to quit. R.I.P**_

* * *

It wasn't too long before Jackson had gotten to the beach, having picked up Cora after she had gotten the go ahead from her mom, Maria, to which Jacky had limitless surprise. Mostly due to the fact that she was an over protective dragon lady…a comment that had earned him a well-placed earned scowl. To which the tall teen needed to apologize profusely before being given amnesty from the overwhelming look.

Cora, the scary intelligent flame that she is, turned her chocolate brown eyes on him, a small teasing smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, arms crossed as they waited for Lilly and Derek. "You're finally going to do it? Ask him out that is?"

Of course the fire would know how to enflame his own cheeks. "Mhm." He gave a quick nod and pretended to be oh so invested in the conversation some random girl was having with the poor guy that looked so fucking bored. Poor sap was probably heavily friend-zoned by her and was trying desperately to fix that situation.

"It's about time! I was seriously beginning to worry if I was going to lose the bet."

One brow quirk and arm fold later, Jackson looked up and down the 5'6" Cora. "What bet."

"Damien and I had a bet to see who was going to ask who out first. The tension between you two is borderline crazy, you two really need to resolve it quickly." She said sitting down on the grass and giving a small pat beside her. "You like him and yet you haven't taken the time to actually ask him out? I never pictured you to be one with such hesitation."

Jacky sighed, bangs hanging over those oh so blue eyes. "Well yeah, I do like him. I've liked him since we were kids." That of course reminded him of a small memory he had with the elder twin.

 _A smaller, chubbier version of little ol' Jacky sat beside the yang to Damien's Yin, Derek. Playing with a flower, plucking its petals, he'd squirm and pout, as is common for eight year olds. "Wanna know what I wish I could take to show and tell tomorrow?"_

" _Hmm?" Came the reply of Damien's older twin, his short blond hair blowing just a bit in the breeze, eyes closing before opening back up._

 _"I wish I could bring you." He almost regretted saying that, especially as he looked back at his long time friend._

" _Why would you wanna bring me?"_

" _Coz' I wanna show people how cute and sweet you are." As soon as it came out, he almost regretted having said it, he didn't really understand why, but Derek had always been cute to the eight year olds mind, even though he was more quiet and reserved than his younger sibling. Boys don't call each other cute though…so he was very scared that Derek might be mad at him._

 _A small pink tinge soon appearing on those cheeks of Derek's. Scratching his head he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jackson's forehead. "I think you're pretty cute to." Any smile that he had would never ever compare to the smile that he had that day, as he and his best friend sat side by side and just enjoyed being around each other._

"Hey there Cassanova, wanna not just sit for like five minutes without saying anything? We're kind of talking about something important."

"I'm pretty sure he really isn't that interested."

"Who isn't that interested? Me in science, math, geography, and pretty much every class? Don't blame me blame the teacher! Come on fellow students! Rise up from educational oppression! We shall rise, we shall rise, we shall rise!" Of course Lilly, with her natural Jacky radar would have found them as soon as they had begun to talk about anything involving his feelings for a reserved blondie that was trotting a few steps behind her.

"Hey, Lil'! Get over here!" Cora would call out, making sure that Lilly ended up in her lap as usual. "Took you awhile but on the plus side I might be winning the bet soon."

"That's no fun, we had so many fun plans!"

"She's so cryptic.' Derek chimed in once he got there, emerald eyes trailing along the body of Jackson's, wondering why he was all hunched up like that. "You really should just speak plainly."

"I do speak plainly, it's not my fault people just don't know my language!"

"I-" He'd begin, before smiling and sitting down on the other side of Cora, who hadn't even noticed as she wrapped her arm around Lilly, mumbling into ear, probably informing her of all the stuff that had happened in her absence.

"Don't feed the trolls D, it just gives her more fuel." He chimed in, smiling up at his childhood friend. "Wanna go for a swim, I get the feeling those two are going to be making out soon. Look at them, their struggling as is not to just go to town." Jackson chuckled than stood up rather quickly, flashing that million watt smile of his, hopeful that his offer wouldn't be rejected.

"Sorry…I can't…didn't bring a swimsuit." That smile Jackson had previously was still plastered on his face, even as he was biting the inside of his lip trying to keep it from faltering.

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry-"

"Don't worry about it…"

…

…

…

"Oh would you look at that, that dude's selling ice cream, wanna go get some?" Cora asked, poking Lilly in the side gently, making the cyan haired ball of energy swat playfully at her hand. "I could use a choco-taco, Lilly? Jackson?"

It was a much appreciated distraction from that long awkward pause after Jackson's attempt to get Derek alone, and as much as he appreciated it, all the teen wanted to do right now is to go home. "Mmm…I think I'm feeling a bit sick…" It was a lie of course, but it was just so embarrassing and awkward at that moment, that the eldest Witwicky just needed to go, which he did. His back turned on the trio and started jogging away…or so he tried.

As it turned out, a hand had snatched his and spun him around, bringing him face to face with none other than Derek. Those emeralds looking into Jackson's own pools of Jackson's own. "I think you should stay…with…us….us…" It sounded faintly like he had tried to say something else, but it hadn't come out and Jacky could have only guessed as to what it was.

' _Fucking hell…You just get rejected and your still this fucking into him?'_ Jacky thought to himself, eyes flicking down to the hand on holding his wrist. "I…" Was he seriously thinking of staying? After how that went? God he was borderline idiotic right now.

"No, no…It's about the effects of brain damage and sports. I think you'd really like it, no really. It's full of little mazes and color in the lines areas, great for you and your friends."

And there went his…'Sam is going to get his ass handed to him radar'. Thusly prompting him to run straight towards his little brother's voice and find ducking a punch by resident jock, Trent Troop. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Trent…buddy…pal…get away from my brother because I swear to god I'll drop you faster than your IQ." Said meat head turned was pushed back a bit by the elder Witwicky jumping between them, towering over both of them at six foot two.

Jackson size was usually an intimidation factor, but Trent was a basically a muscle, and his football buddies were still relatively close. "Don't look at me man, your stupid little brother started it."

"You know what, just stop it okay?." Mikaela said, her arms crossed as she glared at him. "I just wanna get going." The power of women is vast and enthralling, truly. All Mikaela had to do was seem to get a little upset and already the hormones of the asshole were probably telling him to fix it so he could bang he later.

Despite Jackson having been there to help his little brother, Sam still seemed a bit…upset. "Miles get out of the tree…"

"Miles is here?" Jacky asked, surprised that he hadn't heard the guy as he tended to be a very…loud person. Not as much as dear old Lilly in her earlier years, but still.

"Out of the tree now."

"He's in a tree?"

"Now!"

"Why's he in a tree?"

"See that dismount? Badass right?"

"Oh hey Miles."

"Stop it."

"Hey Onyx."

"Dear god I wish I hadn't hat that cringy phase."

"I thought it was cool."

"STOP!" Oh man…you could literally see the steam coming out of Sam's ears at that moment as he shoved his friend. "You were making us look bad, why were you doing that…you know what. I don't wanna know. I'm done." A small smile cracked over Jacky's face and nodded at Miles.

"See ya later Miles."

"Later Onyx!"

"Don't call me that please." And with that, Jackson was off, following behind his little brother, catching up to him only because of his staring at Mikaela as she walked on by. "Nice kid, little slow though." An idea suddenly came to his mind and a devilish smile appeared as well. "You know…seems like she's not too happy with Trent at the moment...And how far does she live from here? Like ten miles?"

 _"Whose gunna drive you hooooome tonight~?"_ Of course the car acts up at this specific moment.

"Where were you when I wanted to be funny!"

"What?"

"Never mind." Jackson shook his head and chuckled. "My point is…Girls love motorcycles. Also, you'd get a nice comfy spot, with her right behind you, arms wrapped nice and tightly around you. Trust me, I've used this move on tons of people." Of course he neglected to mention that a ton of people were really just guys…But it was totally not needed, his brother didn't need that extra level of awkward.

All the while Sam had been nodding, processing the information at hand before seeming to spasm a bit before turning to look at Jackson. "Wait, I don't have a motorcycle…Wait…are you offering to let me drive your bike?"

"I mean…as long as you promise to not break him, he's my child. Plus you'll owe me for the entirety of your life if you do. Also I wouldn't mind getting to drive your Camaro." Sam of course, being Sam, had a moment of overexcitement. "Baby bro, I really hope I wasn't this embarrassing as a kid…you seriously need to calm down." Course it was a playful bite, but Sam didn't seem to mind as he ran off towards Jackson's bike, having tossed the keys to him before heading off.

" _C'mon Barbie lets go party!"_

"You have a lot of personality for a car." Jackson said, smirking a bit as he slid right into the front seat and started the engine. "Maybe I should have bought you." A soft pat to the steering wheel and a small little smile planted on the raven haired male.

* * *

Movies were nice…especially after you accept the fact that the person you were interested in…well…they aren't interested in you. It hurts like hell yes, but that's why you go and see a musical movie…yes yes yes, say what you want about him but Jackson will not be sorry about loving a jaunty song and dance.

" _How does she knooooow~_

 _That you love here_

 _How does she knoooow_

 _That you caaaaaare?"_

And it might help that at least in some cases, it would seem that happy endings due happen. At least for Princess' sent to other worlds.

Sighing with a rather happy smile, Jackson recline in the seat of his brothers Camaro, looking up at the screen outside the windshield. "She is so going to end up with him, even if he's a stick in the ass." Yes the Camaro can't really talk back but it would be nice to be able to talk to someone right now. Cora and Lilly have gone M.I.A, Damien was heading to bed since play practice was at six tomorrow, and finally there was Derek…who for obvious reasons, wasn't exactly wanted in this situation.

So yes, excuse him if he wanted to watch a bouncy and flouncy movie about a princess and a Maleficent rip off going to the real world, along with drowning his sorrows in the cheesy goodness that was nacho's, being extra careful to not get any of that on the seats or anywhere in the car because he isn't an asshole. But what would one due when the nacho's ran dry? Well the answer was simple, go and get more. This in itself is not really anything particularly unusual…but it would be his luck to get a moment like the one he had.

On his way to going to the concession stands, he had not only managed to be eaten alive by the mosquito's that swarmed Drive-In-Theater's, but he had also been followed to the stands, a hand grabbing his wrist as he was about to open the door. "Hey…" Oh…even better, it was him. The voice was indicative enough due to its deep baritone while still being ever so soft and calming.

"Hey…Derek." Turning around and looking everywhere but in his emerald eyes. This served to make him scratch his head, not making a dent in that Nathan Drake styled hair.

"About what happened at the lake…I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You always go to movies when you're upset."

"Problem with your theory is…I'm not upset." Jackson preferred to think of that as a misdirection rather than lie, and he certainly didn't want to acknowledge this at the current moment.

"You are a terrible liar, you know that right?" Shrugging, a small smile…one that didn't really suggest happiness, more of an awkward 'not knowing how to deal with this,' one. "I Don't know…maybe it's because I've known you for so long."

"Maybe."

"Look…I don't want to come acro-Did you come with someone?"

"What?"

"Your car…it's leaving…"

"WHAT?"


	5. Uh Oh Spaghetti-o's (Sorry)

**_Sorry about the week late chapter...I mean I know not many people read so it isn't a huge deal but still, sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter...I'm hoping I put more detail than previous chapters...idk_**

* * *

There was a good period of time in which Jackson had just been cussing up a storm, putting any sailor to shame with the creativity of each and every hate filled word. Was he overreacting? Very possibly so, however, being stuck at the movies with the person you were rejected by while the car your brother had bought only just a few hours ago, drove away…well…it felt justified at that point in time. "…WITH A GODDAMN PIG!" Finished the ranting and raving eighteen year old. He had briefly thought about chasing the car. And while he might have gotten to it just as it would have turned onto the main road, he didn't really think his chances of chasing it down, when it could go at full speed seemed, seemed that great. Sighing, the teen dropped down into a sitting position, head hanging allowing his midnight locks to freefall down. Yeah…this was a better position, even if the gravel was kind of digging into his ass and hurting a bit, still better than looking around and noticing the parents and other movie goers that were now giving him 'looks.'

Really the worst of the worst part was that Derek was standing not three feet away, just looking down with him. Jackson could feel those deep…deep green eyes cast down on him. Was it with undertones of judging how stupid he looked? Or maybe sympathy…better yet, what if it was pity. ' _God…Why'd it have to be in front of him.'_ He lamented to himself, turning just a hair to cast his oh so very blue eyes on the other. It only took a second for green fields to meet with deep pools of the sea. "You are way too hard on yourself…you know that right?"

Derek's voice came out slowly, almost hesitantly, his hand extending down for Jacky to grab. "I don't really get why you do…When something goes wrong, you automatically blames yourself." A small, reassuring half smile was then displayed for the rather upset Witwicky. To which Jackson let his head dip down again, a sound that was mixed between a chuckle and a huff slipping out from between his lips.

"Well you see…your case might be valid if it actually wasn't my fault this time. I mean, I didn't lock the car apparently so…" Derek chuckled softly, moving down into a sitting position, having scooted closer to Jackson, arms resting on his knees.

"You sure about that?"

"Mmhmmm."

"It's a movie drive in…aaaaaand…well, I'm pretty certain that doesn't happen too often. Then again, I'm not really that knowledgeable about the rest of the world, that doesn't happen to often here in South Gate." That half grin managed to turn into a soft and reassuring smile.

"So what do you think happened then?"

"Who knows, but generally speaking…there are two things you never let out of your sight." Derek turned to look at Jacky again, the look in his eyes being a little too focused for Jackson's comfort.

"And what are those things, Sir Doofus?" And for once, he managed to crack a smile. Despite having lost the car...

"Well…" Started the blond beauty, his hand scratching his earlobe as he paused, as if thinking about what he wanted to say. "I'm tempted to say something Damien would say…but I figure it might be in bad taste, sooo…" He drawled out, eyes rolling. "Your keys and wallet." Of course Jackson couldn't help but wonder what the joke Derek had. "Don't ask, my lips are sealed."

"You can't just say something like that, you know I'll want to know." Jacky protested, giving a playful punch to Derek's arm, to which he feigned injury.

"Of course I know, it's why I didn't tell you." Again with that warm friendly smile that drove Jackson crazy.

"Hey, Derek…" Was he really about to ask? I mean seriously, wasn't it enough that he had already embarrassed himself enough at the lake and with his little tantrum, was he really going to bring it up here?

"Hmm?"

"Today, at the lake…"

"Oh…"

"I just wanted to ask you…why didn't you wanna go swim with me." The relatively enjoyable moment seemed to get a bit tense right at that moment. It maybe didn't help that the oldest Witwicky had started to rest his head on the shoulder of the eldest twin. An action that, really and truly shouldn't have been that awkward of a situation. Ever since they had been kids, Jackson, Derek, and Damien…well…they all have had situations where they'd all end in piles, cuddled up and sleeping, something which he still got grief over from his mother about.

It was a very long and pensive moment before Derek would respond, and when he did…he'd turn to look Jackson in the eyes. "Because…" He paused and looked anywhere but at Jackson before finally giving in and looking back at him. "It was pretty obvious what you really wanted." That reserved and generally calm tone was gone, replaced by a fairly anxious one. It was rare if ever that Jackson would end up seeing him like that, and so he couldn't help but smile and gently poke him in the ribs.

"Oh? What is it that I really want then? Hmm?" Giving a soft chuckle, he'd wiggle his brows suggestively.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Jackson please."

"C'mon, tell me. What do you think I really want?"

"…You just wanted sex…" Jackson couldn't even contain the rapturous laughter that was building up. Which of course only made Derek feel more uncomfortable than he already was. So much so that he ended up beginning to squirm. "You are making this so awkward."

"ME? Dude you just said to me that I wanted exclusive sex from me! I'm just laughing!" Jackson knew he'd regret yelling that at a children's movie later but he didn't care at the moment, this was just too priceless. "Are we on Degrassi? Because honestly it feels like a Degrassi moment. Am I going to see Adam? Maybe Clare?"

"You're a dick sometimes…You know that right?"

"Maybe so, but I'm also the best dick."

That made Derek shut up, even though it was clear he had some biting comment, or maybe a witty retort…though he had closed his mouth and just settled for that oh so serious expression of his. "For the record, that's not the only thing I wanted from you." Jackson said, swiping away at one of his bangs, which as it seems, has become quite the habit. Jackson smiled and reached over for Derek's hand, taking it in his own and just smiles. "If you haven't noticed, I'm mostly just talk when it comes to that kind of thing."

"You are literally as subtle as a gun…hell, in the garage you were practically grinding down on Cosmos' seat!" And that is where Jackson flinched, not because it sounded like an exaggeration….but because technically it was actually true. He remembered that day quite well actually. It was a day when he had been practically begging for even the slightest sign of interest from Derek and had only gotten that very blank expression that was often confused with a… 'What the fuck,' look.

"Well maybe if you'd have shown some interest I would not have had to embarrass myself in such a clear sign of desperation."

"Well stop…okay? Just stop." The tone had been disheartening…or would have been if Jackson hadn't picked up on those of so very quiet words that followed them.

"Did you just say I don't need to grind to be sexy?" And while Derek didn't meet his question with an answer, that slight, almost invisible in the dark blush, told him all he needed to know. "You totally did!" That single bit of information had almost set Jacky off on whole tirade of jokes and playful flirting, it had all been interrupted by his cellphone going off. Chuckling he held up his finger. "One sec, Mr. Stoic, I'm getting a call." Still chuckling, he answered his phone. "J-ello?" He spoke, still with that vast grin upon his face as he looked to the side, watching that very much beat red face of Derek's slowly regain its normal color.

"Jacky…I'm in jail."

… **Oh Sam**...

* * *

Jackson doesn't like police stations, not because of the police, but because of how…restricted it felt. He didn't like wondering if he seemed too relaxed or not relaxed enough, he hated having to seem so controlled. It felt weird…Like he couldn't be himself. It wasn't only here, in the waiting room, waiting for the police to stop questioning Sam about why he ended up in some old freighter, you know…trespassing. It turns out then, that it was considerable luck to have Derek there. If he hadn't, then Jacky would have had to try and walk a good thirty (give or take) miles.

The thing that had really bothered him though was the fact that when talking to the officer, he had learned that they can't do any 'official' questioning since it was so late at night, meaning that his little brother was going to be held overnight, and then be questioned later in the day, you know, when the police had actually decided to do their work. Derek had to try to calm him down at that due to the idea of Sam being held overnight having definitely made the older Witwicky unhappy, over protective big brother issues, go figure.

Either way, it still managed to give him an overall sense of unease when he had come back to the station, waiting for his brother to be set free, god he hated that terminology. It gave the situation a…well…over dramatic touch to it all. "At least they found your bike, hmm?" Of course Cora would chime in with that optimism, trying to cheer him up as best as she could.

"Yeah…with a bunch of scratch's and dents."

"Not as bad as a totally lost car."

"She got you there, Jacky-boy!" Where there is Cora, there is Lily, not the other way around however. Mostly due to the Nazi parents but also because of her sporadic nature and tendency to never be anywhere too long.

"You should try reading a book sometime, helps calms my nerves. This one in particular is making me very happy and reassured that I don't go to high school. It's called, '13 Reasons Why,' by Jay Asher. It's actually very good."

"Isn't that about some de-" Lily had begun, only to be interrupted by one of the officers opening the door and leading Sam out, to which Jackson had stood up, fists clenched. Cora, not moving from her seat and simply put a hand on his arm, shaking her head. Cora, in the sort time he had known her, he had practically came to see her as a sister really. Which is why she was pretty capable of dealing with him, she had a calming effect and it helped to have her around.

"How much did it suck? It really sucked right? I remember the first time it happened to me. Oh it was over something really stupid thing to!"

"Well…Cops, their great. Thought that I was taking Mojo's pills" Of course that had been whispered, not wanting to get reprimanded by them…again…even though it seemed that the lot of them had been complete idiots. "It might have not helped when I mentioned…" He stopped…shaking his head and pausing before just shutting his mouth. "Nevermind."

"OH COME ON!" Lily had shouted, loud enough for the whole station to hear, which had of course had made them turn to look at them, the cyan haired party girl holding her hands up. "Sorry, sorry! I got it, keep it quiet in the library."

"You weren't actually taking them…where you Sam?"

"What the hell? No! Of course not, no!" He did that thing, that thing he does when he starts to get annoyed and anxious, one that actually reassured him that his younger brother was telling the truth, mostly because Sam was a terrible liar. It was all based on a scale you see, the more fidgety Sam became, the more uncomfortable he was, and he tended to stutter because of that, trying to make something up. It was an honest to god surprise when he realized that mom and dad hadn't even noticed that.

Still, that isn't to say there wasn't anything wrong with Sam, clearly there was. You could see it, the way he shifted his eyes, the way that he kept moving, shifting from foot to foot. "Let's get going…I should probably tell you about something that happened last night…"

* * *

 _ **I forgot to mention, my memory of the details are getting semi-foggy, so there will be a little bit of canon divergence.**_


	6. We're Just Going With ThisFineOkay

Jacky knew he should have probably given Sam some warning before he had actually got home to see a very clearly missing vehicle. But he didn't, somehow he felt that him being passive aggressive about the small injustices done to his motorcycle, wouldn't really matter when it came to a WHOLE car that had gone missing. It had caused him a certain amount of anxiety and Lilly had to remind him, in that oh so Lilly way. 'Unless you're going to become one of those creepy and kinky cenobites, you should really stop gnawing on your lips, again, only if you're not wanting to end up a cenobite. Not here to kink shame you." Which had of course been followed up with a light and playful punch to the arm. It only reaffirmed his belief that she was the living breathing incarnation of the internet, and he couldn't help but chuckle, some of that worry wart attitude being relived.

However, once the brothers had returned home, that brief lapse of time had only been a Band-Aid solution, because it had all come back. "Sam…I should probably tell you something I didn't tell you ye-" But he had stopped, mostly due to the fact that Sam had stopped mid step on the stone slab pathway, looking somewhat scared of what he saw. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Hey Jacky…didn't you say that Sam's car was stolen?" Cora chipped in, though her tone sounded really confused as to what was going on. Though as she said that Jackson couldn't help but flinch and turn to look away from Sam.

"Ugh…" he groaned out, eyes locking on board looking Lilly who was trailing behind them all, head down as if thinking about something. "Yeah…" That's when Sam turned to look back at me, face unreadable to the older Witwicky. "Look, lil' bro, I am sorry that I didn't tell you! Okay? Like I was at the movies, Derek was there I-"

"Wait you were at the movies with Derek?"

"Oh my god, Lilly! So not the issue right now!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out if Cora won the bet!"

"Jackson…Lilly. STOP." Cora shouted, her big brown eyes locked on to something that was unseen by Lilly and Jackson. "Come here and look at that." She whispered, pointing at the other side of the Witwicky's garage, using her other hand to motion towards us in quick impatient moves. "If it was stolen…why is it right there?"

Jackson's jaw dropped and he pushed past his little brother and Cora, turning the corner of the wooden garage and seeing a yellow and black Camaro, right there, where he had washed it only the day before. Sam's eyes going wide and back peddles, "No…no….NO!" Jackson turned to face his brother, grabbing his shoulder before he could really get going.

"Sam…? Sam! What's wrong?"

"IT'S AN ALLIEN!"

"Wait what?"

"JACK, MY CAR IS AN ALIEN ROBOT!" The frantic actions and screaming of his younger brother had actually made the older Witwicky loose his grip allowing Sam to go, running away from the care while Jacky's eyes moved back to lock onto the car that had suddenly revved it's engine, moving and begun to move forward. Lilly yelping in surprise as Cora pulled her to the side defensively, and screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jackson actually had to also jump out of the way as it sped past him, head whipping back to try and see which way it drove off. Muscles tensing, Jackson pushed up and off the ground, preparing to run after Sam, worried about whatever the fuck was happening right now, only knowing he had to make sure his brother wasn't hurt.

Last he saw, Sam had struggled to climb over the neighbor's garden wall, and so he followed suit, not paying attention to how he had accidently scraped his leg against the pointed spikes of the wooden fence only to see Sam duck out the backway to enter the street, somehow having found himself on a pink bicycle, peddling furiously on the sidewalk followed by a rather destructive Camaro. Cursing under his breath, Jackson willed his legs to work faster, arms pumping in the air as he sprinted towards the ever escaping duo eventually meeting at a cross section where he had almost been hit by a maroon S.U.V. "You won't catch up on foot, get it." Cora said, Lilly popping open the back seat door and scooting across, allowing him to jump in, Cora slamming on the gas and speeds forward.

Breathlessly, Jackson tried to get out the thanks that was due, but with the lack of oxygen in his lungs, it came out as more of a strangled whisper, pointing at which way the runaway's had been heading. "Got it." Cora said, her normally very relaxed expression taking on a much more wild one, a dangerous smile and fiery look in her eye.

"Babe, I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now." Lilly said, her arms holding onto the back of the passenger side headrest.

"CAN WE NOT FLIRT RIGHT NOW!?" Jackson shouted, "Also, how the hell does she know how to drive like this!"

"You didn't think her parents were fun Nazi's for nothing right?" Jackson didn't question it at the moment, the more pressing issue was on where the Camaro was going, if he loses sight of that…well…his stomach was in knots just thinking about it.

"This is borderline street racing!"

"EXACTLY"

"CRAP!" Cora shouted, her knuckles going white with how tight they were around the steering wheel. "I lost them!"

"There! Look, there!" Lilly yelled, her finger pressed up against the glass as she pointed at Sam stammering in front of Mikaela and getting back on that little pink bicycle. "I AM SO TEMPTED TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT EVEN WHEN HIS LIFE IS BEING THREATENED HE'S SUPER AWKWARD WITH HER!"

"NOT NOW LILLY!" Cora and Jackson shout at the same time.

"I was just sayi-" Lilly didn't finish though, just letting her sentence fall and fade away.

"HE'S HEADING INTO AN OVERHEAD PARKING AREA!" Jacky screams, still managing to hear Cora floor it. "Wait…a cop car's after him to!" The older Witwicky yells out, eyes trained on the cop car that was chasing his little brother, another round of curses sailing free.

"ARE YOU USERNAME: LADIESMAN217!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"ARE YOU LADIESMAN217!" JA second voice? He recognized his brothers, but there was another, a very, very loud voice…that had a slight distortion to it, and that's when Cora had pulled in, though she very quickly slammed on the breaks, Jackson's head hitting the back of her headrest.

Another curse followed by him rubbing his nose, shaking his head and shouting. "What? What's going on?"

"…"

"…"

Nothing from both of them, "Guys…what's wro-" and that's what when he saw it. "Oh..." He really didn't get to much of a change to say more, his mouth was too busy hanging open as he stared at that…thing that was standing over Sam, now having turned its head to face us. "Cora…"

"Yeah Jack?"

"I think…that….maybe…we should backup."

"…Yeah…maybe…"

…CLICK…

Lilly had taken a picture…the click was loud, and the flash was bright. But most importantly, the giant robot had screamed, more like roared, and Cora slammed the reverse. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jack yelled, going back to cling on the front seat, Lilly having slammed back against the back seat, yelping as it happens, her camera flying out of her hand and landing somewhere on the floor.

"It's charging at us!"

"FASTER FASTER FASTER!" But it was too late, the thing's giant hand had landed firmly on the hood of the S.U.V, the crushing of metal clearly evident, along with the huge hand that was pressing down on it.

"Sam? What's going on?" Jackson had to pause for a moment, blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining Mikaela just standing there.

"Mikaela, go, we've got to go, come one!" Sam shouted, running towards her, and ultimately towards the exit, while at the same time, Jackson had ended up slamming his head against the window, vision going black for a moment as the car had been jerked as a side result from another large robotic creature slammed into the one that had been pinning down the car. Groaning he grasped at Cora's shoulder. "Sa-Sam, we need to help him." He said while struggling to get it out, even while her attention was more focused on Lilly.

"Lil', Lil' are you okay?"

"Ye…yeah!"

"Drive! Come one, we need to help them." Jackson shouted, eyes glued onto the two mechs fighting, one being black and white while the other being black and yellow, and for a moment…he had to wonder if it had been the Camaro, only to have it confirmed when it had given the white and black one had received a solid punch to the face before the yellow and black one had moved back, running towards Sam and Mikaela, mid jumping, having its metallic bits starts to move and rearrange and sure enough, it had ended up turning into that ol' Camaro Sam had gotten at Bobby B's.

"What the hell! What the actual hell!" Lilly screamed, her knuckles going white as she clutched at anything she could. "Babe, back. Please for fucking sake go back!" But the car didn't budge, however it was lucky for them that the mech that had been punched roared out again, before copying the action of the Camaro, only this time, turning into a cop car and driving after them.

"WE NEED TO FOLLOW THEM!" Jackson yelled, stomping his feet and just venting his panic. 'What the hell have you gotten yourself into Sam...?' Was the only thought that was racing through his mind as Cora sped after the police vehicle, that fiery look once more having returned to her eyes, though this time she had her teeth bared, looking as though she was about to go to battle and when she pressed on the gas, it seemed more of a stomp, especially with the very audible thump and forward jerk as the S.U.V

Unfortunately, they started losing the cop car, the S.U.V not having the speed to keep up with the two, all the while that knife of panic edging itself into Jackson's side, worry for his little brother becoming overwhelming. It didn't help that in their pursuit, the sun had gone down and the dark had helped hide the racing vehicles. "There! Go in there! I saw the Camaro!" Lilly shouted, thumping her head on the roof as she stood up in the car. "Ow, ow, ow!" She said, biting her bottom lip and rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Cora had asked, turning back to look at her girlfriend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fi-" Though the opening of the door and Jackson running out of it caused her to pause. "Jackson, you idiot get back here!" She yelled out the window, though the older Witwicky could only think about helping his little brother, in only for a moment though, because once Jackson was ducked beneath some kind of shed, the cop car robot had taken shape again, charging at the S.U.V which still had Lily and Cora inside.

"Shit, shit, shit!" The panic was rising as he worried about them. At the same time, he heard more screaming, a boy and girl. "SAM?" Jackson called out, it was too much, this stress building up inside him, black spots dancing around his vision, he tried to look for his brother when he heard a loud crash causing him to once more look back at the car holding his two friends, sighing in relief once he saw the yellow Camaro on top of the black cop car, giving him some degree of relief knowing that his brother wasn't being murdered via robot death battles. "SAM!" Jackson screamed out again, his hands cupped together into a cone.

"Jacky!" He heard his brothers voice, and another surge of adrenaline hit him as he charged forward with almost single minded determination. More screaming, he had to find them faster, Sam he couldn't let Sam die!

"SAM!" Sharp metallic sounds soon followed his call to the younger Witwicky, his heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest with the amount of panic he was feeling. Quickly he turned a sharp corner, almost falling in the process due to the loose gravel. More sharp metallic sounds to, though this time it sounded like screaming. "Is there another fucking one!?"

"Not so fucking tough without your head are you!" He barely had time to duck as what looked like a blur of silver buzzed past his head.

"Jesus Sam!" Jackson shouted his eyes almost bugging out. "It's like you were fucking aiming for my head! WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN HAPPENING!"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know! The robot, i-it said something about my eBay page!"

Jackson just fell silent, all that energy quickly leaving him and leaving him with the hugest fucking headache. Though he did take time to notice that Mikaela was also there. "Oh...hey there...glad you didn't die as well." She didn't respond. It came out in a sort of breathless whisper, but it did come out. "What the hell...I come here, fucking running to try and help you guys...and now you are just going to give me the silent treatment? Also Sam, where the hell are your pants?" The duo still didn't react to Jackson at all, a moment of 'oh,' passed over him. "Wait...were you two about to...damn Sam, even I didn't think you'd get this far this fa-" And that is when, even with how dark it was outside, Jackson noticed the shadow that was looming over the three of them.

"What is that..." Mikaela whispered as it continued to look down on the three of them.

"It's a robot."

Jackson stood up turning to look at the yellow guy. "I am so not in the mood for this so if you are going to kill just, like...can you just do it and not drag it out?"

"JACKSON!" lover boy and lover girl hissed out at him.

"It's a joke...a bad one, but I am seriously tired of all this shit. GIANT FUCKING ROBOT'S ATTACKED US! And clearly he is one of those things! Okay?"

"Perfectly understandable," it signaled out on its radio before following it out with, "but you are wrong." It then had the gall to put its mechanical arms on its hips.

"I think he wants to help us." Sam said, moving towards it slowly.

"You are the weirdest boy I have ever met."

"Not me...you want to meet weird talk to that one dude named...fuck I can't he's that guy at school going around screaming he has psychic powers."

"Didn't you go out on a date with him?"

"I wanted to have my fortune read..."

"GUYS!" Sam yelled, cutting off the chatter between the popular girl and the tired boy. "We have to go with him." Jacky getting up and grabbing his brother by the wrist and spinning him to face him.

"The hell are you talking about! That is a terrible idea! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"That is why we need to go with him!"

"SO IT IS A HIM NOW!" Jacky screamed and raised his hands in the air. "Look, baby bro...I love robots as the next guy, you've 'seen' my internet search history. But if we go with this...I can guaranteed we'll just get in even more trouble. Probably even fucking die!"

"Mhmm mhmm...but you are wrong." Played again from the big robot, it's parts moving and rearranging into the shape of that beat up but beautiful Camaro that they had bought for Sam just a few days ago. And damn Sam for this but even Jackson, despite his better judgment felt that little urge to get in the car. "C'mon."

"Dammit all...Are we going to be safe if we go with you?" He asked the robot now car, to which the response was a mighty rev of the engine. "That better be a fucking yes." And even though the robot seemed incapable of speech...he could almost feel the chuckle that came from it as it's doors swung open.


	7. Update: Sorry '

Oh hey there, people...Um...I'm a person as well. Glad we've established that.  
So, here is the thing. I'm not sure if you could have guessed this but like, I haven't been updating the story! I'm not like, "Oh hey! I am done with this forever, goodbye! Into the garbage with you!" The only reason I'm not updating is because I don't have Microsoft Office Word. I know, I know...stupid reason, but like...I already cringe at the typing issues I have when I send stuff in, and I hate it so much. But the thing I use now, it doesn't tell me if I have any mispellings so I make ten thousand extra mistakes...Anyway, I know the series isn't that popular but I just wanted to say that. I will hopefully start trying to regularly update...soon. Anway, I'm just going to go now...bye.


End file.
